


Marry Me Eventually

by TsukiVix



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth is blunt as usual, Dimitri And Dedue are soft in the background, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Saying goodbyes, They are Both Dorks, Yuri is Awkwardly confident, everyone is nosy as usual, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiVix/pseuds/TsukiVix
Summary: Byleth glanced at Claude and his smile faltered a bit. He rested his hands on his hips, fidgeting with his sword hilt. A nervous habit perhaps, though Yuri had never seen him do that before.“Claude could you leave us alone for a moment? I’d like to ask this beautiful man out and I think we need some privacy.”Claude’s eyes widened a fraction and he chuckled anxiously. Scratching the back of his head and beginning to walk away.“Go get ‘em teach, he’s all yours.”
Relationships: Mentioned Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Marry Me Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the beginning of this forever ago and finally decided to finish it. I think it turned out well. Gotta love them soft boys.

The Ashen Wolves had been left to decide for themselves how to live now. After being disbanded, they were finally free. The others had their own problems to attend to. However, Yuri just can’t seem to make up his damn mind.

To go back to his old life, that would be the most fitting future. The life of a mercenary was hard, but it was all he knew. Well, it had been all he knew before.

Now he was changed, if even by the smallest bit. Part of it being his friends, the Ashen Wolves may be disbanded but they will never forget the time spent underground. The students of the monastery that fought along side them were certainly close to his heart now as well.

However, there was one spot in his heart. No one could ever reach except for his mother. Somehow, someone else had crawled there way deep inside his bloodied soul. The newest addition to his extremely short list of beloved people.

Byleth was a strange man. A silent but caring mercenary turned professor. He helped in anyway he could, even if he didn’t say much.

His prowess in battle was nothing to sneeze at either. The life of a mercenary was difficult, yes. But not so that one could become as battle hardened at Byleth seemed to be. His abilities were down right holy, which is rather ironic.

Yuri would be lying if he didn’t mention the professors looks as well. It was no secret that he was handsome. When that stoic face shined with pride at how far his students had come. A barely there smile and a light in his eyes. It’s hard to resist someone as beautiful as that.

So a kind heart along with an irresistible appearance. Could anyone blame him for falling in love?

It’s rather funny, Yuri being the way that he is. There simply isn’t anytime for love. To many people to worry about, to protect. Loving someone takes to much focus away from more important matters.

But the heart in his chest knows exactly what it wants. No matter how much he wishes, he can’t deny it.

Especially when he’s being called out directly.

“I’m just saying, you should talk to him before you leave” Claude sighed.

He had his hands behind his head, leaning against the wall of the monastery. They stood outside of the academy, everyone had come to see him off. Yuri had greeted them all, except Byleth.

“See, I would do that” Yuri started

Claude gave him an annoyed look.

“But I’ve got a lot to do, the journey home takes quite a while ya know” he finished.

The duke sighed yet again. Not knowing how someone so close in intellect as himself could be so oblivious.

It was entirely too obvious that Byleth felt the same. The professor was always asking where the purple haired boy had run off. He showed up to the abyss at ungodly hours just to talk to the guy. In fact, Claude had never seen the professor so obvious before.

“Look, He feels the same man, it’s as obvious as Dimitri and Dedue” Claude stated, gesturing to the two.

They stood next to a cart, a small distance away from everyone else. Dedue was leaning on the cart and smiling at the prince. He must of said something funny, as Dimitri was chuckling behind his hand. If Claude didn’t know any better, the prince might even be blushing.

“Oh please, save the sly remarks, I’m leaving”

At the very moment that Yuri said that, Byleth walked up to them. 

“Evening boys, what are you whispering about?” He held a crooked smile.

That smile was much bigger than any they’d seen. In all the time they’ve spent together, Byleth always has something new to analyze. By far he was the hardest person in the world to figure out. Mostly because, just six years ago he barely knew himself.

Yuri did his best to mask his unease, “just saying goodbyes for the time being, and diplomacy of course.”

Byleth glanced at Claude and his smile faltered a bit. He rested his hands on his hips, fidgeting with his sword hilt. A nervous habit perhaps, though Yuri had never seen him do that before.

“Claude could you leave us alone for a moment? I’d like to ask this beautiful man out and I think we need some privacy.”

Claude’s eyes widened a fraction and he chuckled anxiously. Scratching the back of his head and beginning to walk away.

“Go get ‘em teach, he’s all yours.”

They both watched the alliance leader go. Then a silence fell upon them, which couldn’t be called anything other than awkward.

But Byleth had always been a blunt man. He was understanding too a fault, but had no room for unneeded silence. So of course, he spoke first.

“Yuri I now this isn’t the most ideal of ways to ask, unfortunately we don’t have the luxury of time, so for now, I must ask one question.”

Byleth took both of Yuri’s hands in his. Bringing them up to press his lips to Yuri’s knuckles. A rather romantic gesture that was completely unexpected from one like Byleth.

“When I do have the time to do it right, I will ask for your hand in marriage, all I need to know is if you’ll say yes, when the time comes.”

He seemed so calm and collected. His usual air of authority however was slipping. Eyes showing all the anxiety in his heart.

But Yuri had always been a tricky man. Very few could read him, and those that could would tell you. If everyone wasn’t blatantly staring at them. The purple haired man may have damn near cried. 

He wanted nothing more than too stay here with Byleth and live out his days in the monastery. But he knew what was right, and this could wait. In time he’d be able to rest alongside his love. For now though, his mother needed him. So he decided to end this off with one last unexpected turn of events.

He chuckled, giving his love a fond look.

“As if there’s anything else I could say.”

Then removing his hands from Byleth’s to gently hold the mans face. Leaning in for a rather passionate kiss. He put his heart and soul out in the open. And he couldn’t be happier too, for while it wasn’t what he expected. This is what he needed all along.


End file.
